1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic maintenance-performing apparatus and method thereof of an image forming device, for example, an office machine that uses a print head, such as an inkjet printer and a multi-function machine, more particularly, to an automatic maintenance-performing apparatus and method thereof of an image forming device, which performs periodic maintenance operations even when the image forming device is on standby or has not been in use over a long period of time, thereby, preventing ink ejection nozzles of print heads from being dried and choked, thus, preventing deterioration of the performance of the print heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming device using a print head, for example, an inkjet printer, comprises a paper feeder, a paper transporter, a printing part, a paper-discharging part, and a maintenance apparatus.
Among these components of the inkjet printer, the maintenance apparatus maintains and preserves ink ejection nozzles of print heads in a normal state, and is essential to ensuring that the print heads perform adequately.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a general maintenance apparatus 1 used in an inkjet printer.
The maintenance apparatus 1 comprises: a housing 5 connected to a main frame (not shown) of the inkjet printer, a capping member 10 installed inside the housing 5 that comprises two caps 16 to seal surfaces of ink ejection nozzles 3 of mono and color print heads 2 (one shown only) mounted to a carrier (not shown), a wiping member 20 installed inside the housing 5 that comprises two wipers 24 to wipe the surfaces of the ink ejection nozzles 3 of the print heads 2, a power transmission part (not shown) to receive a rotation force from a bi-directional motor (not shown) provided separately from a carrier motor to drive the carrier with the print head 2 mounted therein, a capping member transporting part 14 and 40 to convert a rotation force of the power transmission part to a vertical force and transmit the converted force to the capping member 10, and a wiping member transporting part 26, 28, and 50 to convert the rotation force of the power transmission part to a horizontal force, and transmit the converted force to the wiping member 20.
The maintenance operation of the maintenance apparatus 1 is carried out by driving the bi-directional motor in one direction, for example, in a clockwise direction to uncap and wipe the surfaces of the ink ejection nozzles 3 of the print heads 2 through the capping member transporting part 14 and 40 and the wiping member transporting part 26, 28, and 50, controlling switching elements connected with heaters of the print heads 2 to spit ink through the ink ejection nozzles 3 of the print heads 2, and driving the bi-directional motor in the other direction, that is, in an anti-clockwise direction to wipe and cap the surfaces of the ink ejection nozzles 3 of the print heads 2 through the wiping member transporting part 26, 28, and 50 and the capping member transporting part 14 and 40.
However, the conventional maintenance apparatus 1 of the inkjet printer does not perform the maintenance operation when a power switch (not shown) is turned off or when the power switch is turned on unless a print command or a head cleaning command is issued, even when a power plug (not shown) of the inkjet printer is connected to a socket (not shown) of an electric power source.
Accordingly, when the inkjet printer has not been used over a long period time, for example, for several months, and the power switch is maintained in an ‘off’ state over the several months or the power switch is maintained in an ‘on’ state without performing a print operation or the head cleaning operation, ink remaining on the surface of the ink ejection nozzles 3 of the print heads 2 after the previous print operation dries with the passage of time, and causes a portion or all of the ink ejection nozzles 3 of the print head 2 to choke, even when the print heads 2 are maintained at a capping position of capping the surface of the ink ejection nozzles 3 thereof through the caps 16.
When a portion or all of the ink ejection nozzles 3 are choked as described above, the print head 2 can not jet ink through the chocked portion of the ink ejection nozzles 3, thereby, causing deterioration of a picture quality during a print operation.